kpop_universe_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Koo Rae-Yeon
|Full Name = Kai Koo Koo Rae-Yeon 구래연 |Stage Name = Oona Salvaggi (formerly) Kaiya (카이야) |Born = 24 March 2000 |Age = 17 |Gender = Female |Nationality = Korean-Filipino |Ethnicity = Korean; Filipino; Chinese |Sexual Orientation = Asexual |Romantic Orientation = Rairomantic |Relationship Status = Single |Birthplace = Taguig City, Metro Manila, Philippines |Native Language = Filipino |Languages Spoken = Korean English Filipino Thai (conversational) Japanese (basic) |Label = Rainbow Entertainment |Group = Twikle |Position(s) = Lead Dancer Lead Vocalist Evil Maknae Line Pt. 2 |Years Active = 2016 to Present |Trainee Period = 1 year (Prism) 1 week (Rainbow) |Casted On = December 2015 (Prism) March 2017 (Rainbow) |Personality = Among all her personality traits, Kai's variety of reactions and her ability to smoothly transition through all of them take the cake. Notwithstanding her social ineptitude that's bolstered by lack of ego and emotional investment, she tends to communicate sparingly yet genuinely. Her self-imposed image is straightforward, thus a relief and possibly a breath of fresh air if you've spent all day dealing with the fabrications of the KPOP industry; it's black and white most of the time, and shades of grey when she deems it an all-clear. She prefers to lend her ears rather than drop the opinions she is only subconsciously aware of, but every once in a while one can ask for her input and be taken aback at how it's delivered. Presence can be everything or nothing. As a confirmed introvert, Kai received her diploma on becoming one with the background when most were too distracted to look. Much to her displeasure, plenty interpret this as a bitchy aura or take it upon themselves to make her feel 'needed.' Exasperating as the experience might be, she's secretly a bit flattered and amused that her reluctance to participate laps at other people's insecurities. Human behavior never ceases to fascinate her - it's just well that she finds manipulation abhorrent and doesn't think twice about not taking advantage of people. She's been a bystander long enough to anticipate what emotions are recycled. It distresses her to know that reputation is held in high esteem by society, but at the same time, she orbits around her apathy for the general public's opinions. At first glance, the volatile impresario is ineffectual when thrust into most encounters. Don't be fooled by the blank stare and the fraught haste to keep up. The intrepidity with which she acquits herself is possibly nonpareil. Years of discipline couldn't curb her preference to wing it, and that surely isn't changing anytime soon. A good cup of coffee and oxygen is all she needs to pave another way to make it through the day. It doesn't take much to destroy an empire; it doesn't take much to build one either. Rome was built in a day, a single moment of what-if that wrote history. Silent ambition is nothing new about Kai. It's when she takes action that heads turn. When she's not procrastinating, she's a wildfire in all its destructive glory. One has to wonder where does that destruction heads to. No need to fear for yourself — what's within will wreak havoc within. Overlooking her presumptuous disinterest whenever she is first introduced, it's not easy to stoke this nefelibata's fire. Her liberality even surprises herself at times, and worries her at the same time. The state of malignance she retreats to more often that not provides her a steady flow of defense, or shade as it is called. Dealing with her is in all its raw truth a quandary, yet people are apparently willing to try. In spite of her initial disapproval, she finds such sentiment endearing. She undoubtedly feels guilty for being a tempting trap; a clam that offers glimpses of its black pearl only to never open again. Although she'll admit that her insecurity has seized control of many aspects of her personality, she's not fond of it either. Possibly the only good thing that comes out of her default drives is her unpredictability. Lucky few have learned how to appreciate whatever stability Kai can give from the seesaw that is her ideals and beliefs. Profound emotion, of all things, describe her best. Contrary to her infamous acedia, Kai is a tempest that bides its time. She excels at keeping the champagne corked and even more so in ascertaining those who see it won't spill. Her talent for seeing and accepting people for what and who they are has been duly noted by those who bothered to look. No one ever cared to memorize her, so she takes it upon herself to absorb every nuance people have- except for dates and time. Don't expect her to remember your birthday. Least to say, her memory is certainly marred and quite unreliable; emotions serve as the duct tape holding it together. They're a ferocity not taken lightly, an impacting factor that she can calculate even without a psychology degree. The possibilities that swirl around in the forefront of her mind are backed by nothing less. Forsaking logic altogether has never been an option to her, however, and it's proved to be useful. After all, she might as well make use of the prison made specifically for her. |History = Five words. You could say five words made it all, unleashed the sequence of events that landed Kai where she is today. But she will deny it, bury it again with a well-practiced shrug, and brush the topic away. Does life have a beginning? They say it does, but the moment you look back, you realize the beginning was also an ending. An endless paradox standing right under your nose. The kind of door that has your name on it forever. Koo Eun-Ra was dead set on what she wanted her future daughter to be: everything she hadn't been. She considered herself weak and pitiful and she didn't want her own child to go through that pain. What an irony it was that fate seemed to go against her wishes in the end. "I did it for you." 비가 그친지 몇 날이 지났음에도 나는 아직도 이렇게 젖어있어요 No one knows why quirky Koo Rae-Yeon appeared on Cha Ki-Seul's doorstep smack in the middle of winter. Did I mention the storm, and that she didn't knock, and Kiseul found her practically dying of frostbite by the morning? Yeah. That happened. Her exact words were: "CanIsleeponyourporchuntilIgetaplacetostayatthanks?" She fortunately said no and told her to get the hell in, because for KPOP's sake it was winter and that would be murder. She gladly took the offer. The details she gave everyone were vague: finally got fed up with her mom, left the country, and went straight to South Korea. It wasn't the wisest choice, given how she still had high school and had virtually zero work experience. In a felicitous turn of events, she secured a few jobs that removed her status of "deadweight" and Kiseul was nice enough to insist that she was not in the household. The first few months regardless were rough. Despite speaking to the rest of their friend group via online means, Kai deliberately avoided meetings and confined herself to crying in the bathroom. She didn't trust herself to not break down. It was how she dealt with life. Perhaps not a healthy way to deal with it, but burying and even repressing memories worked for her. She had lost two years worth of memories because of this before without realizing. The forgetfulness permeating her daily life was one of the many side effects that went unnoticed for the longest time. 추억이라는 얕은 시간 속에 여전히 내리는 이별의 비는 나를 다 집어 삼켜 두 눈 위로 가득 맺혀 끝없이 쏟아져 내려 If you ask Kai about her childhood, she'll laugh and joke she didn't have one. Despite treating it lightheartedly now, it had been no easy matter for her. Most of those times are blurred in her memory. To this day she isn't sure if she did that or they faded on their own. All she knows is that the two years she forced herself to forget had given her good reason to. Her strict education was ironically the least of her anxieties. The high expectations placed on her by her parents consistently suffocated her. Aside from that, her home life was drastically more ideal than most. Eun-Ra, more known as Euria, gave her only daughter everything she wanted, and the same went for her husband Ekain. Being a mild toddler who rarely asked for anything, she was spared the problem of being spoiled to death. The windmill inside of her suffered its first blow when she was almost eleven. Her parents split up. Sounds typical, cliché, normal even in these times. It broke her. She and her mother moved to her aunt's and spent a year there before moving back. Her mom couldn't provide for both of them due to her lack of a job, and her aunt was getting married. Her dad welcomed back his daughter with open arms, his ex-wife not so much. Kai speculates that the event sparked the beginning of her less than ideal bill of health. Most of the memories she has are not ones she'd like to remember. Her education was problematic for a few years until it was finally sorted out. In between the unsettling home life and her frustrating studies, she withdrew to the internet for temporary relief. What she had expected to be temporary grew into full-fledged friendships and people she would live for. 터지는 빗방울에 놀라 그대는 비를 피하죠 외면 하지마 You cause the rain 내 맘을 모른 척 그댄 내 눈물을 차갑게 피하죠 Don’t break my heart, oh 들어줘 My rain drops Kai doesn't believe in goodbyes. She just leaves. She had no friends in the Philippines. The whole squad was in South Korea. It didn't take her long to connect the dots. She'd had enough of her family. "Yeah, well, sorry to disappoint, but you sacrificed everything and everyone and now you're losing the person you did it for." Hear the rain 나나 나나 나나나나나나 나나 The plane took off and she was crying, much to the astonishment of her seatmate. 해가 구름에 가려져 있었음에도 아침이 오는 것처럼 의미 없는 기대뿐인 거야 Kiseul let her stay at the spare bedroom. She's eternally grateful. Her time is used up by her jobs and school. It's almost her breaking point, and she repeats to herself what an old friend used to say: Konting tiis na lang. She misses every squad meeting; she uses her studies as an excuse since the others wouldn't hear of her missing them due to lack of finances. Truth was, her bed was full of salt. 단 하루도 버틸 수 없을 만큼 턱 밑까지 가득 고인 이 비는 더는 참을 수 없이 입술 틈새를 비집고 끝없이 쏟아져 내려 Why she did it, she doesn't know. Maybe to prove to herself once and for all that dreams stay dreams and naivety had to go. To say she gave it her all was an understatement. It was during this time period that she unearthed every smidgen of artistry she had stifled and learned how to use makeup. A year of preparation was spent under flickering lights with aching eyes and stabbing pains in every part of her body. When she auditioned for one of Prism's programs, every aspect of her profile was naturally enhanced beyond the point of recognition. Even till now, she's under the self-critical assumption that if it wasn't for the expert strokes of her brush, she wouldn't have gotten a chance. The day before Clarity's death anniversary and a year after she first got in, Kai was kicked. Useless, talentless, no hope whatsoever for you, they said. She had to tell someone, she needed some respite. It was Marco she bawled to and she made him promise to never tell anyone. 터지는 빗방울에 놀라 그대는 비를 피하죠 외면 하지마 You cause the rain 내 맘을 모른 척 그댄 내 눈물을 차갑게 피하죠 Don’t Break my heart, oh 들어줘 My rain drops '' Kai thought she had seen the last of the industry after choosing to throw out her makeup kits and letting the dust gather on her dance tracks. What she hadn't counted on was Fuyu seeing what she had trashed and acting on his curiosity. She couldn't stomach the thought of having to lie completely, and simply left it at as a "short-lived hobby." It hurt to realize that even then her body yearned for music while her tear ducts protested. Time was simply not enough to recapture her misplaced fragment of hope. She was mulling over these thoughts the same day her dear friend asked her how good she was ''exactly with makeup. An absentminded (and veracious) answer landed her as a fill in for Nova's stylist team. The manager almost became a fish out of water at the results of her work. Correspondingly, they offered the flabbergasted seventeen year old a contract on the spot. Fuyu's eager nod pushed her off the fence about it. Working conditions weren't the most optimal, but from what she could gather, Kai hadn't suffered too much since her workplace was Alpha. Too many times did she have to rush for a postprandial delivery of clothes, or for the solution to a wardrobe malfunction. The boys of Nova were at least not the problem; they were sweet as they could be to the staff and she appreciated it. That year was very eventful. Marco debuted, Carter debuted, and Kai pawed together enough money to drop a job and breathe. But it's not life if you can breathe freely for a while. Make Me! Season 2 was announced the same day a Rainbow representative saw Kai on her way home from work and scouted her. It felt like a dream, an anomaly, a 1 out of who fucking knew what chance. All this in the span of one month, the month of her birth. Fuyu called it fate, Kai called it fucking absurd. Either way, that's how she found herself bowing to the judges of Make Me! and introducing herself as Kaiya, a Rainbow trainee. She had spent far too long using the shadows as cover from the world. Underneath the spotlights at long last, Kaiya danced. Make Me! S2 was, as expected by all, a complete rollercoaster of tears, drama, and old pasts. Two weeks into the competition, the K-netizens discovered that Kai was the supposed ex-stylist-turned-idol that had had the forums buzzing before everything started. The comments were neutral, maybe even positive, and it wasn't too hyped up that it was scandalous. The fact that she had met all of Nova didn't drive the sasaengs crazy, much to her relief, but that could be because her fellow contestants' had grittier, thicker layers of dirt. Oh, the bullying scandals, the leaked sex video scandal, the disrespecting sunbaes scandal, name it, Make Me! S2 had it. Only a few got off scot free. Memes and vines were made by I-netz, joking about them. Kai's estimate of her supporters was off by a fucking mountain; the popularity vote had her ranking in the top 7. Her past was released to the public bit by bit: moved to Korea alone with barely any grasp on Korean, worked hard while still trying to study, had no one except friends to rely on, and probably the closest thing to a scandal she had: being good friends with Prism's Carter Bang. There were actually crude, spiteful comments this time, but the top comments directed their disappointment and anger at Prism rather than her. Both K-netz and I-netz gave the information plenty of their attention. How could Prism let go of such a promising trainee? Why did they turn her out, knowing she could've been rendered homeless? Prism had no response. |Model = Jung Soo-Jung f(x) |Eye Colour = Dark brown |Hair Colour = Black |Height = 5'8 (174cm) |Weight = 43.5kg (96lbs) |Voice Type = Alto/Soprano (underdeveloped) |Blood Type = B- |Distinguishing Marks = Disheveled, unruly hair, standoffish aura |Gallery = Kai Koo — Gallery 1.png Kai Koo — Gallery 2.png Kai Koo — Gallery 3.png Kai Koo — Gallery 4.png Kai Koo — Gallery 5.png Kai Koo — Gallery 6.png Kai Koo — Gallery 7.png Kai Koo — Gallery 8.png Kai Koo — Gallery 9.png Kai Koo — Gallery 10.png Kai Koo — Gallery 11.png Kai Koo — Gallery 12.png Kai Koo — Gallery 13.png Kai Koo — Gallery 14.png Kai Koo — Gallery 15.png Kai Koo — Gallery 16.png Kai Koo — Gallery 17.png Kai Koo — Gallery 18.png Kai Koo — Gallery 19.png Kai Koo — Gallery 20.png Kai Koo — Gallery 21.png Kai Koo — Gallery 27.png Kai Koo — Gallery 22.png Kai Koo — Gallery 23.png Kai Koo — Gallery 24.png Kai Koo — Gallery 25.png Kai Koo — Gallery 26.png |Father = Ekain Salucci |Mother = Koo Eun-Ra |Full Siblings = None |Half Siblings = None |Spouse = None |Children = None |Other Relatives = - |Relationships Chart = |Name Meaning = *Current Name: Kai -> ocean (water), sea; fire *Surname: Koo (구) -> hill | Salucci -> salt *Given Name: Rae-Yeon (래연) | Rae (래) -> creek | Yeon (연) -> establish; one of nine empire divisions |Nicknames = Lamb Twinkle Tree Kaitaas ng Langit |Favourite Colour = Purple/yellow |Favourite Movie = ??? |Favourite Song = "It changes frequently." |Favourite Food = Ice cream |Favourite Drink = Mango smoothie |Most Important People = The squad |Most Treasured Possessions = Her tech |Custom Trivia = *It's a running joke to question her living at Kiseul's. *She and Fuyu were recurrently mistaken for Alpha trainees. It was an Alpha inside joke to tell new trainees they were. *"I know a few thousand words in Korean but oppa and noona aren't two of them." *She's one half of the 음란 마귀 duo. The other is Marco. *One way or another, she has associates and experience in all of the Big Three. *She and Marco are the cis-swapped versions of each other. *People = chairs. She sits on them. A lot. *Her former stage name alluded to a few things. It literally translates into "lamb." *Her current stage name is a play on a Filipino word: "kaya." It translates into "I can." |Side Gif = Kai Koo — Side.gif |Side Gif 2 = Kai Koo — Side 2.gif |Side Gif 3 = Kai Koo — Side 3.gif |Bottom Gif = Kai Koo — Bottom Gif.gif }} Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Characters Category:Alpha Entertainment Category:Stylists Category:Name Begins with "R" Category:Born in 2000 Category:Asian Category:Korean Category:Filipino Category:Chinese Category:Speaks Korean Category:Speaks English Category:Speaks Filipino Category:Type B- Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes